Center console assemblies typically include a first or forward mounted console portion incorporating a gear shifter mechanism and which is secured, such as by brackets, to the vehicle instrument panel, in turn typically connected to such as a crosswise extending vehicle A-pillar. A rear console portion is in turn supported upon a vehicle floor, typically a ½ tunnel configuration extending in lengthwise fashion between front seats of the vehicle.
In use, the forward console portion tends to sag about its bracket connections to the instrument panel. Given the floor supporting nature of the rear console portion, the creation of gaps between aligning side edges of the forward and rear console portions is an often occurrence in response to pivoting deflection of the forward console relative to the fixed and upwardly force projecting rear console.